


The little things

by puppybusby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Height difference, No Dialogue, POV Kara, spoilers for 1x08, well there's like two lines but it doesn't really count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things Kara loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> My first dive into Supercat  
> I am official trash i LOVE IT

 

Kara kind of loves the way that she seems to be one of the few people who get to see the 'real' side to Cat Grant.  
  


That's not to say that the Cat Grant she works for is a different person from the Cat Grant she sees after hours, when there's no business to be tended to. No, there's so much more to it than that. If she's learnt anything it's that Cat is easily the most complex person she's ever met with walls built higher than anyone else she knows.

What she's trying to say is, Cat Grant is a superhero, she can't fire lasers from her eyes like Kara can, but she inspires people, she changes the world.   
  
She has an alter ego, kind of.   
  


Ever since she figured out the truth about Kara's own identity, there had been an unmistakable shift in their relationship. A level of understanding that had never been there before but on the outside, nobody would have noticed the difference, it had taken almost a week for Winn to believe Kara when she had told him that Cat knew. Not that he had any reason to believe her. Cat still treated her the same, deliberately called her the wrong name when she was in a bad mood and shooed her away when she had overstayed her welcome but there was a warmth in her eyes that Kara was certain only she could see.

It became natural to stay later at work, just to tell Cat more about her life back on Krypton and in return Cat let her through her own walls.

They had been heading in an obvious direction and yet Kara still felt like she'd been thrown into a free-fall the first time Cat had kissed her.

It had taken a few moments to realise that it was happening, that Cat was there, pressed against her, head angled up slightly to kiss her.

That had been the official start to their relationship as well as the first time Kara had noticed the slight height difference between the two.  
  
Kara was surprised that she had never really noticed it before, but then again, Cat had so much charisma, such a strong atmosphere and influence, Kara always felt like she was looking up to her, like the woman was ten feet tall and a force to be reckoned with.

Well, she was still all of those things. But now Kara was so much more aware of the smaller details.  
  


It's the little things Kara loves the most.

Like the way Cat brushes her fingers over Kara's wrist as a silent thanks when she hands her her morning latte or the way she sends a quick nod towards the balcony whenever Alex calls with the latest crisis.

But she especially likes it when she gets to hug the older woman, when it's late and they're both tired but they can't leave yet because there's still things to do and Kara just takes advantage of the moment to wrap her arms around Cat and rest her chin on the top of her head.

The moments are normally short lived as Cat often swats her away with phrases such as _'Don't get sentimental.'_ or _'This haircut costs more than you make in a month.'_ but she never misses the small smile that Cat always tries to hide.

She likes to visit when she's Supergirl, deliberately flying that little bit out of reach so that when they kiss she gets to quite literally sweep Cat off her feet.

But the thing she loves more than any of those things?  
  
  
Finding out that Cat freaking Grant is a little spoon.

That when she falls asleep, it's with her head tucked against her chest, ear pressed to her heart and Kara is certain that their bodies fit together perfectly and that she's lucky to be the one to get to see Cat like this, that she trusts her enough to let her see her like this.   
  
Kara also loves that she gets to press a kiss to the crown of Cat's head, just to feel her press a little closer against her right before she too drifts asleep.

 

Yeah, it's the little things she loves the most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write so much more about them, i also need people to cry about me feelings to so feel free to hit me up on tumblr!


End file.
